


Do you know it's 11:30?

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wakes up miserible and sick. </p>
<p>Don't judge meeeee. I had surgery and all I've done is write fan fictions about big hero six. Send help and cookies hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know it's 11:30?

"Tadashi. Can you wake up." Hiro barely had a voice and he was covered in a rash. It was 11:30 at night and he felt awful and it just hit him like a ton of bricks it woke him up from a dream and everything.   
"What?" Tadashi said in a really tired voice.   
"I have a problem." Hiro whispered to him. Tadashi let out a deep sigh and started rubbing his eyes.   
"What on earth is wrong?" He asked annoyed.   
"I'm sick." Is what Hiro said in a cracked voice. Tadashi sat up in bed and called Hiro over to sit on the bed with him as he turned the side lamp on.   
"What's wrong?" He asked touching Hiros forehead. "You have a fever, a high one." Tadashi said concerned.   
"I just woke up and didn't feel good and I'm itchy and have bumps on me." Hiro said rubbing his eye. Tadashi started looking at the rash and he got Hiros shirt off. He was covered in a rash, no question on that.   
"Does anything hurt? Does your rash hurt?" Tadashi applied pressure to Hiros arm and he yelped in pain.   
"I hurt everywhere." Hiro said.   
"Is your rash on your legs? Can I see?" Hiro nodded and Tadashi slid his pants off him and he saw more rash.   
"Uh oh." Hiro said going to itch.   
"Don't itch! Ugh! I'm going to go ask aunt cass what we should do. Because if your fever is high and there's a rash I don't know what it could be even. Maybe a late night Doctor trip is needed." Tadashi said walking out of their room. Hiro got his pjs back on and laid in Tadashis bed, waiting for his brother to return.  
"Aunt cass isn't back from her date." Tadashi said opening up the door. He walked over to the dresser and put sweatpants on instead of his pajama bottoms.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Med express is open. I'm taking you. I don't know what to do for you." Tadashi told him, getting Hiro a pair of socks and throwing them at him.   
"I don't wanna go to the doctor!" Hiro pouted at his brother.   
"I'm taking you. Now come on, before you get sicker." He put his sweatshirt on and held his hand out to help Hiro get up. Hiro took the hand and whined a little.   
"Can we go tomorrow?"   
"You woke me up and I know you always sleep all night so you must not feel good. Come on kiddo. It'll be quick." Tadashi knew med express was generally anything but quick but it made Hiro follow him down the steps. He got on the moped and they were there within fifteen minutes.   
"I'm cold." Hiro whined, even though he had a sweatshirt on already and a hat. Tadashi handed over his sweatshirt as well to make sure his brother would act his age in the doctors office. Hiro scurried behind his brother as they entered the building. He grabbed at Tadashis hand for comfort, which Tadashi gave up as well. Hiro sat next to Tadashi in the waiting room and turned the tv to cartoons as Tadashi filled out paperwork. Then the questions started for Hiro as Tadashi filled them in:   
"Does your stomach hurt?"   
"No."   
"Do you have a headache?"   
"Kind of."   
"Scale of one to ten."   
"5."   
"Okay. Are you overly tired in the past three days?"  
"Yes"   
"Let me see the rash again, how big they are." Hiro showed his arm.   
"They're small, but on my chest they're big." Hiro said. As Tadashi wrote that information the nurse came to take Hiros temperature.   
"What was it?" Tadashi asked the nurse as she finished.   
"He's a toasty 103.1." She said. "No wonder the little guy doesn't feel good." She frowned at Hiro and Tadashi.   
"That's high." Tadashi muttered.   
"Well, I've seen worse. The doctor will be with you guys shortly and this little guy will be feeling better." She said with a smile.   
"She thinks I'm six." Hiro laid across Tadashis lap looking up at him in the eyes.   
"You look 8." Tadashi stuck his tongue out at him.   
"Do I really?"   
"Yeah you do. But it's only because you're sick." Tadashi assured. Tadashi began to play with Hiros hair as Hiro laid across his lap. About a half hour later Hiro was asleep and they were called back. Tadashi just picked him up and carried him back into the examine room.   
"Would the little guy like a blanket?" The nurse asked as Tadashi sat on the chair with him.   
"That would be nice. He woke up sick so he's tired." Tadashi explained to her. She nodded and left to fetch a blanket for the two of them.   
"Hey little guy. You need to start coming too." Hiro nuzzled into his neck more and the blanket was laid around his back.   
"Hiro. Hirooooo." Tadashi whispered in his ear. Hiro had to be coming to when he wrapped his arms around his neck.   
"Dashi. I'm cold." He said to him, his nose in his neck.   
"We'll get your little arms back under the covers. And the doctor will be here soon. So you have to stay awake a little bit." Tadashi explained and Hiro got more comfortable.   
"No shots." Hiro said to him.   
"I can't promise Hiro. But probably no shots."   
"Can I sleep with you tonight? You're warm." Hiro smiled at him.   
"You must be sick knuckle head."   
"Can I?"  
"Yeah you can, but you can not hog the covers." Tadashi bartered then the doctor came in.   
"Ah hello. I assume the one hiding is Hiro!" He had a deep laugh.   
"Get up Hiro." Tadashi pushed him off and he walked over to the table.  
"The nurse said you were small for your age." The doctor commented.   
"He's about the size of an 8 year old." Tadashi said.   
"Well that hasn't stopped him I see he graduated early! Good job Hiro! Now what's the problem tonight?" He asked Hiro. Hiro pointed to Tadashi.   
"No no, you can tell him." Tadashi said to Hiro.   
"Big brother isn't going to save you this time." The doctor laughed.   
"I have a rash, and a fever, and I don't feel good I'm in pain and sore everywhere." Hiro said in his little voice.   
"Do you now Hiro. Well let's look." And the doctor began to examine him all over. After about ten minutes he was done.   
"Any idea?" Tadashi asked.   
"He has inflamed joints from the sickness, but the rash is from the fever and the inflamed joints. Has he ever had hydrocodone?" The doctor asked Tadashi.   
"Why?"   
"Well, he's definitely on some pain, which I don't want to see. Maybe for a few days hydrocodone would help the pain within the joints and his body, but also bring the fever down."   
"Yeah he can have it." Tadashi said.   
"Well I'll give him his first dose now, and then I'll give you a dose to give him in four hours. And then a script to pick up later. Now Hiro this medicine will make you feel funny and I want you to stay with your brother okay? I am sure he will take good care of you. And when you get home ask your brother for some ice cream because he has to give it to you right now." The doctor told Hiro and Tadashi. Hiro had a smile on his face as he got off the table and walked back over to Tadashi.   
"That sounds good. Thank you doctor." Tadashi said and they shook hands and he left.   
"Can we go home now?" Hiros voice was tired.   
"Can you take medicine for me first?" The nurse came back in and smiled at Hiros messy hair.   
"Is it icky?"   
"It doesn't taste that yummy, but I have some graham crackers for you if you take it for me." She offered him. He nodded and took the small cup from her. Taking it like a shot Tadashi blushed at his brothers actions.   
"Ewwww." Hiros face was funny, but he took it. He drank some water and then enjoyed his crackers. Tadashi took a mental note: it was 2 am. In four hours he needed the next dose. Soon they were leaving and Hiro had a lollipop and stickers of animals. It only took five minutes to get home because it was dead around town and thank goodness. Hiro was drugged off his butt.   
"Carry me?" He asked his brother with his arms in the air.   
"Hiro come on."  
"Carry me. You can carry me." He just stood there looking at his brother.   
"Let's get in the house. We have stuff to do." Tadashi kept walking pretending he would leave him out there if he didn't come.   
"You're so mean! The doctor said you had to be nice to me!"   
"He said I had to give you ice cream, which I will do." Tadashi laughed at his brother who was hanging on his arm before Tadashi finally caved and picked him up to carry him up the steps.   
"Can I get chocolate?"   
"Yes you can have chocolate. Will you walk up the steps and I'll bring it up?" They were in the kitchen.   
"Yeah. Thanks Dashi." Hiro said before making his way up the steps. Tadashi put a few scopes of ice cream in a cup with a handle for Hiro maybe wouldn't wear it and got him a glass of water to go with it.   
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi said as he went into their shared room.   
"Where's kitty?" Hiro asked desperately sitting on Tadashis bed.   
"Mochi is down stairs buddy. You just saw him."   
"No my kitty!" Hiro was referring to a stuffed toy he had gotten when he was smaller, Tadashi knew he had it somewhere, but where was the question.  
"How about we find him tomorrow. I got you some chocolate ice cream!" Tadashi hoped to get his brothers mind off the stuffed cat and instead his ice cream he looked forward too. But instead tears came to his little brothers eyes, this was going to be a long few days.   
"I want kitty. Dashi where did he go?" Tadashi sat the ice cream and glass down on the night stand and began to search on Hiros side of the room.   
"He's just hiding. It's late he's probably asleep, which you should do after ice cream." Tadashi said looking under piles of clothes. Then he remembered Hiro kept kitty in his pillow case! Of course!   
"He doesn't love me?" Hiro asked starting to eat his ice cream.   
"Here he is!" Tadashi thanked God he was able to find the stuffed toy before a Hiro melt down occurred. Hiro giggled and took the toy from Tadashi. Tadashi slipped into the bathroom to change back into his pajamas when he heard the inevitable.   
"Oops. Dashi... I spilt it." He sounded like such a little kid and Tadashi couldn't be mad, Hiro was on pain killers, but still his clean sheets! Tadashi slipped out to see the damage. It was just down Hiros front, thank gosh.   
"Let's get you changed. Let me grab a pj shirt." He walked over and opened the drawer. He grabbed one of his own old tee shirts. Tadashi smiled realizing Hiro should have thrown this away a long time ago, but didn't. It was from Tadashis freshman year of highschool (to date it ha).   
"Can we watch tv?" His small voice asked.   
"After you get a new shirt. Come on take that one off." Hiro was laughing and trying to get his shirt off with Tadashis help. Soon he had a new shirt and was laying down.   
"You're the best." Hiro said to him smiling up at his big brother.   
"Awe thanks. I'm going to smack you if you don't let me sleep bone head." Tadashi slid in next to him and Hiro cuddled up close.   
"I was thinking..." Hiro started as Tadashi turned to face him. "When You yelled at me last week for putting that screw driver in my mouth I never thought I'd love you again, I was so mad at you that's why I didn't talk to you all day. I bet you feel that way all the time towards me. I just don't get how you love me." He sounded so sad when he spoke.   
"Hiro, you still love me right? Even though I made you mad?"   
"Yes."   
"Well I still love you when you make me mad too. I mean I was pissed you woke me up at 11:30, I'm happy you did, but I mean I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep a night this week. But I am happy you did. I want you to feel better and you didn't feel good." Hiro was staring at his stuffed cat and finally he looked at his brother.   
"I woke up hurting really bad. And when I was little you would make it go away. You always did." Tadashi ran his fingers through Hiros hair. He was talking about their parents death. He would say his leg hurt or something because he didn't understand inside pain and Tadashi would always let him sleep with him and stuff. He probably went on until Hiro was 8. Tadashi always did make the pain go away though.   
"I'll always be here. I'll always help make the pain go away." Hiro was in Tadashis chest now just nuzzling.   
"I love you Dashi. More than anything."  
"I love you too little guy." They laid there in silence until Hiro fell asleep. As Hiro ignored personal space and Tadashi slowly realized.... He never asked if what Hiro had was contagious.


End file.
